The Blinding Light
by MitsukaiMizuno
Summary: An entry to the Halloween contest over at the IchiRuki FC at BA. A noble will find a whole new reason to live...


I do not own Bleach nor the characters used for this story

The following is an entry to the IchiRuki FC's Halloween contest at BA...

* * *

Death.

In my short span of life, I have heard many a terrible things about death. The pain, the despair, the darkness. Especially darkness. Supposedly there was to be nothing but pressing, all consuming darkness, as if nighttime had befallen the skies and drowned the moon and all the stars in its infinitesimal sea.

But as I stood there, inches away from death itself, I was surrounded by everything but darkness. The light was so bright and overwhelming, though my eyes remained wide and unperturbed by it.

Because when I died, there was no pain, no despair and no darkness. Just light. A light that would never waiver, never leave. Just shine for all eternity.

* * *

This small town I called home was inconsequential. Everyone was what everyone should be according to the established laws of society. Polite, honest, nice, patriotic, you name it. It was all so…inconsequential.

Hypocrites, the whole lot.

This little unimportant town housed the biggest organization of vampire hunters in the country, probably the world. It was like the army, you were recruited once you were of age, and were you to refuse, you would be held in contempt. They buried everything in political mumbo-jumbo and called it "an honor and a duty". People nodded and smiled and approved, acting like they didn't know the truth.

And I hated them all.

I didn't hate them because, despite all their efforts and exaggerated organization they have never caught an actual vampire, oh no, the reason why I hated them was because of their need to keep up their reputation as the best by capturing, torturing and sometimes even killing innocents. Suspicious people, they said, people who fit the profile. Ironic was the fact that most of the nobles that owned the organization were all pale faced and soft spoken. Like myself.

To my chagrin, I, Kuchiki Rukia, am the daughter of a noble family of vampire hunters. The incongruity of it all keeps me from my sleep sometimes. And I say that with good reason, but I'll get to that later…

As the only child of the Kuchiki clan, I obviously am next in line to take over my father's affairs. I will make sure everything in the organization is working properly and make sure that no one knows the truth. "To protect our civilians" my father would say, while the newspaper he read had on the front page in big black bold letters "TWO MORE 'VAMPIRES' CAUGHT. OR WERE THEY?" Poor reporter probably got sacked the day he wrote the article.

But of course, I had refused to take such honor. There had been tears and yells and negotiations of all sorts to have me change my mind, but of course I could not be budged. I had very strong reasons to refuse to partake in such mockery.

I had met a real vampire.

Once I had laid eyes on this person, I knew there was something different about him. The confidence on his walk, the straightness of his back, the broadness of his shoulders. Over all of those, there was the brightness of his hair, which seemed to scream over the ocean of dark hair around him. All of these things though, came short to the color and intensity of his eyes. Honey, ochre, topaz, chocolate-it was as his eyes were paint and they faded from one color to the other. The moment they set on mine, I was paralyzed. Frozen on the spot I stood, completely unable to move. Looking back, I remember it being such a strange array of feelings. I was stunned by my sudden paralysis, then annoyed, then angry, but above all, I was scared. Was it this weird human being doing this to me? He was looking at me so intently that I couldn't shake him. He was across the street and there was people walking back and forth and between us, yet he sill stared. Then to my horror, he walked towards me. His moves were so fluid and graceful, almost as if he were floating. I also noticed that no one in this superstitious town seemed to acknowledge this wonderful creature. Everyone looked passed him as if he didn't exist. I struggled to move, but I couldn't . I wanted to scream, but found no voice. Then he was before me, and his smooth face was adorned by a handsome smirk and his eyebrows were together in a frown that resembled no anger.

Just as suddenly, his smirk was upside down and his frown was now an actual frown. He stood before me as if I had said something insulting to him, his eyes boring deeply into mine, searching. The wind picked up and I caught his delicious scent. His eyes narrowed.

"You have the most peculiar eyes"-he said in a voice that was strong but melodious. He seemed to be fascinated by the same thing that was fascinating me. I found my voice and sputtered

"So do you" I answered faintly

And just as he suddenly appeared, he disappeared. One moment he was there before me, his face and eyes with an expression of bewilderment that seemed to mirror mine, and then he wasn't. I felt the rush of air leave me and my joints move freely once again. My hand circled around my chest as I stared at the floor where he stood. After so many centuries of legends and legacies, that cloudy afternoon I became the first noble to have set eyes on a vampire.

* * *

After that day, I kept running into him. I would see him a couple of rows down from me on the library, or a few people in front of me on the coffee line. I found it pretty funny, seeing him trying to be inconspicuous, but I was also curious. Was he following me? Was I a prey? He could've just killed me then and there in front of everyone before (that notion had the hairs on my arms stand), but he didn't, and now he was everywhere I was. After a couple of weeks of playing cat and mouse, I decided to put an end to this. I normally walked home from college, taking a shortcut through a very tree-populated park, so I figured this would be the perfect place to confront my stalker.

And possibly get killed. I hadn't worked out all the kinks I guess.

"Why are you following me" It came out more of a statement than a question. For a moment I thought I was alone since all there was around me was silence. Then a soft chuckle reached my ears and I gasped at how close he was. His scent invaded me and I felt the sudden urge to close my eyes and inhale deeply. His low voice interrupted me

"Do you always walk alone through dangerous places?" he asked. I frowned at his suggestion that I couldn't take care of myself. I turned to face him. I gasped again.

He was bent slightly, and his eyes were, once again, staring deeply into mine. All the shades of gold in his eyes made me dizzy. His skin was pale white, like marmol. His hair was the brightest of oranges, definitely not from around. He was wearing normal modern clothes, not these 1850's outfits the nobles always pictured them in. I gulped. He was so close; I could feel his breath on my face. It all made sense now. Before, the streets were too crowded, he couldn't kill me then. And now I had taken him to the perfect place for his hunt. I was so stupid. I was upset with myself. I gulped again.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked. My voice was somewhat defiant at this point, not because I had suddenly become brave, but because I was still angry at myself for making this so easy for him.

In a blink of an eye, he was standing straight and laughing. He was laughing loud and crisp and clear and it sounded beautiful. I have never heard such a sound. I almost wanted to laugh with him. He then sighed and shook his head. His hand reached my chin and lifted my face so his eyes were on mine again. He smiled

"How could I kill such a beautiful creature with such amazing eyes?" His voice was smooth and still had a hint of amusement in them. Against my will I blushed. A small sigh escaped his lips as he released my face

"I seem forced to be honest with you. When I saw you in that street, I was going to kill you. The scent of your blood hit me so hard I thought I was going to lose all control. At first I was just going to pound like I did to all my prey, but your scent brought something else to my knowledge. You are a noble. So, killing you would be more of a challenge" In this part he smiled again. I frowned. I smelled like a noble? That notion sickened me a little "However, once I stared into your eyes, I was frozen to the spot. I have been struggling with the words but I think I was mesmerized. Believe me, in all my years I have never been mesmerized" He stopped once again, this time seemingly lost in a memory. Recovering, he stood close to me again, the bowed and reached a hand out to me, his eyes never leaving mine "I ask for your forgiveness my lady. Will you accept it?"

Once again he flashed me that smile, and my cheeks burned once again. I unconsciously took his hand "Only if you give me your name" I said. He chuckled

"Kurosaki Ichigo" he answered.

"Kuchiki Rukia" I replied.

We never stopped seeing each other after that day.

* * *

It was difficult, to keep up with Ichigo, him being a vampire and all. He wasn't surprised I knew about him from the start, being part of a long line of vampire hunters. He didn't ask me why I was with him and not handing him in either. We just were together, and when we were, it was like no one else existed. There was no time, no night, no day. It was only us.

He told me many things. All the lies and truths about their history. All the things he's seen and done. Everything he has learned throughout the centuries. He told me how he had met the first noble that founded the hunting organization in this town. It was funny to me how I was mingling with the vampire that started everything here.

But it was difficult sometimes because I could feel how I held him back. He would slow down to my human speed so we could walk together through the park. He would last countless days and nights without hunting just so he could speak to me. I noticed because his eyes changed color. One particular night, while he walked through my balcony door, I nearly screamed if he wouldn't have flash stepped and covered my mouth. His eyes were deep red. He apologized over and over again, explaining how the thirst made his eyes change color. I sent him out immediately, not wanting to look at him in the eyes. He came back an hour later, silent and brooding.

"I am a monster" he said as I laid my head on his chest while we lounged on my futon "I shouldn't be here" his voice was laced with hurt. I sat straight and looked at him. Hid golden eyes were back, but slightly darkened by his pain. I grabbed his face between my hands

"Do you want to be here?" I asked

"More than anything"

"And I want you here more than anything. That's all that matters" I smiled for good measure. After a few seconds he smiled with me. He shook his head and sighed. "You are a strange creature Rukia" he said as I laid my head once again on his chest. Suddenly I felt his cold lips kiss my forehead, and I shuddered.

With all the time that we spent together, we were bound to get caught.

For better or for worst, the person who confronted me was no other than my best friend and current head hunter Abarai Renji. He was waiting for me in my room, his back to me as he stared out the open balcony door. The cold wind whipped his red hair around and I felt it run down my spine. I knew something bad was coming

"Rukia"

"Renji"

"Why?" he asked simply. Both if his hands were formed into tight fists at his sides. He wouldn't turn to see me in the eye. I was a traitor in his eyes. A dishonor to the clan. I was the lowest of scum. I took a deep breath and walked forward slowly

"I don't have to justify myself to you, Renji" I said defiantly. With a sudden movement, Renji turned and grabbed me by the shoulders, his enraged face inches away from mine

"He's a vampire Rukia!" he yelled. Every vain in his forehead was present, creating a texture to his tribal tattoos. His hands were hard and tight on my shoulders, and I could feel his restrain as he tried not to shake me to unconsciousness. After a few seconds, he released me and I staggered back. His hands racked his hair, messing up his perfect ponytail. He paced around the room like a wild animal

"I don't understand Rukia" he whispered. I would've thought he was speaking to himself "I just don't get it. You're a noble. A Kuchiki. You're supposed to hunt them, not go sneaking around with them"

"How…" I squeaked out, but he understood the question "I saw the two of you on the park, and no, no one else knows, I think. This is just too messed up Rukia" He all but moaned, still trying to leave a hole on my floor with his constant pacing. I reached towards him and grabbed his hands, forcing him to look at me in the eye. Renji and I have been friends from birth, and I know he could read me as well as I could read him

"Renji, it's not like you think. Its…It's much, much more" My eyes were now pleading, thinking of the consequences if news like this reached my father's ears. His red eyebrows furrowed for a moment as he read my eyes. Then they rose as he reached understanding

"Rukia" he said once again. I nodded

"Yes Renji, I love him. I love him more than anything. Please understand" I gasped as he took a step back. His hands found his hair once again. He stared at the ceiling for a second, and then headed for the door. Before disappearing through it, he looked back, his eyes full of so many emotions, but I recognized some. Anger, regret, hate…

"This is goodbye Rukia. You know I love you, but I can't see you anymore if this is the path you've decided to take. I wish you the best of luck"

"Renji"

And just like that, I lost my best friend, my brother. My legs carried me to my bed in a stupor and I cried myself to sleep.

I wasn't surprised of the events that occurred after that night

* * *

I told Ichigo about that night and about Renji. He told me that the hunters have been hot on his trail for a while now. He smiled at my worried look and kissed my forehead

"Don't worry; it'll take them a while to catch me"

A couple of months had passed since Renji had been in my room, and that small wound seemed to have healed. Ichigo kept coming to my room, kept telling me stories and staying with me until I feel asleep. You could say everything was "back to normal".

It was a cloudy afternoon that Ichigo had left a letter in my room. The elegant paper with neat handwriting was an invitation to a location I had never been to. Attached was a map and on my bed was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was of a pearl color, and it hugged my waist and flowed down to my feet. I smiled as I pulled the dress up and pressed it against me in front of the mirror. It then dawned on me that it looked a little bit like a wedding dress. I gasped and the dress fell from my hands, crumpling at my feet. I stared at myself in the mirror, my azure eyes wide against my pale face. After a few seconds, I calmed myself. I was being stupid. There were thousands of white dresses that weren't for weddings right? This just happened to be one of them. I laughed at my silly assumptions, but my mind was racing with the possibility of spending my life with him, away from this horrid town.

My mind was still whirling with a thousand thoughts as I read the map towards the secret location. It was pretty far from my house, but luckily I didn't have to go through any muddy paths or crowded streets. I kept thinking of how I looked like a runaway bride. After almost an hour, I finally reached the destination.

My mouth hung open as I found myself staring at a huge cathedral. There was an immense wooden double door and the windows were long and bright. The grey weather made it seem somewhat gloomy. I opened the gates which protested with a sharp whine. Walking slowly, I absorbed my surroundings. Not too far from the cathedral, there was a cemetery. A chill ran down my spine as I continued to walk forward. My hand pressed against the wooden door and I gasped. A sudden ache invaded my chest and it was suffocating me. Something was wrong, very wrong, and very close. I opened the door.

The image before me had my hart stop, my breath hitch and the blood on my veins run cold. Ichigo was standing with his back to the immense altar. He was wearing a beautiful black suit that made his pale skin glow under it. But he wasn't waiting; he was crouching, his golden eyes burning with menace, and a loud hiss escaping his perfect lips.

Before him, standing next to the pews, were the hunters. There were at least 20 of them, and I could recognize them enough to know they were all the elite. At the very front, I recognize the statuesque posture of my father, Kuchiki Byakuya.

The wooden door closed behind me, and the hunters turned. Some eyes widened, other's looked bored. My father didn't turn

"Kuchiki Rukia" his voice boomed throughout the whole cathedral, his echo bouncing off the marmol. "You are hereby charged with treason on the account of consorting with a vampire. You are to be stripped of your noble name and of all the benefits within the Kuchiki name. You are also to leave this town tonight and never come back. What say you?"

Inexplicably, I felt a sudden surge of happiness explode in my chest. To leave this town, to erase that name and finally be free, it's all I ever wanted. But at what cost? My eyes locked with Ichigo's, who was no longer hissing, but still crouching.

"I do not deny these accusations, but I will not leave if not with him" I said in a chocked up whisper. There was a rustle of murmurs as the hunters wondered where my sanity had gone. If possible, my father's spine seemed to be more erect

"Denied. This vampire will be condemned with all the power of our law. He has been sentenced to death. Hunters!" he yelled, his finger pointing forward to Ichigo. All the hunters raised their weapons to him. He hissed.

I couldn't tell you what was going through my mind in those final moments. I guess I could say nothing. I thought of nothing but saving Ichigo as I ran towards him, bumping and crashing into any and every hunter on my way. Was I yelling? Was I asking them to stop? Was I screaming his name? What I do know is that the sun seemed to have been setting on the horizon, for it's sharp ray filtered through the main tainted window behind the altar, casting lights of red, orange and purple all around us. When the sun's dying light touched my face, that's when it all stopped.

Death.

In my short span of life, I have heard many a terrible things about death. The pain, the despair, the darkness. Especially darkness. Supposedly there was to be nothing but pressing, all consuming darkness, as if nighttime had befallen the skies and drowned the moon and all the stars in its infinitesimal sea.

But as I stood there, inches away from death itself, I was surrounded by everything but darkness. The light was so bright and overwhelming, though my eyes remained wide and unperturbed by it.

Because when I died, there was no pain, no despair and no darkness. Just light. A light that would never waiver, never leave. Just shine for all eternity.

My body was heavy as the bullets meant for the vampire hit my human body instead. My head snapped back as my eyes searched the wide ceiling of the ominous church. My arms were wide open as I fell on my knees and then forward, hitting the marmol floor. I could smell my blood. I could hear the yells. Before I was taken under, I saw my father's eyes, his hand shaking and dropping the gun he held at his feet. Then there was a deafening roar and all faded to black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I understood what agony meant. We were finally alone. The church was silent, only my ragged breathing filled the place. I was in his arms, my blood all over his face, his clothes, his skin. My chest rose with every difficult breath, and I could see the holes in my dress. Every blink was long and slow. My eyes met his

"Ichi…"

"Shhh don't speak Rukia. It'll be all over" he whispered. A small knot of panic reached my throat. I coughed. More blood.

"I love you…Forever" I managed to rasp. His eyes softened into an almost yellow color, and he gave me a shadow of a smile.

"I love you too Rukia. I'm sorry I couldn't save you"

"You…you can save me…Ichigo" I tried to stare at him as much as I could, but my eyes were so tired. Darkness threatened to take me, but the light was still there, shining over me. He sighed

"Rukia, do you want to spend eternity with me?" he whispered, his cold lips caressing my ears.

"Yes"

I felt him smile against my neck, and I felt his teeth sink in my throat…


End file.
